utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Lon
Lon (ろん) is an with an "angelic " voice. Lon mostly sings Kagamine Len songs, and she frequently collaborates with Soraru, forming the pair SoraLon (そらろん).Her most viewed cover was "Ochame Kinou" which currently has over 7 million views on Nico Nico Douga, as of November 2012. It is also known for being the most-viewed video on Nico Nico Douga under the "utattemita" category. Rather than being spelled out as "Ron" in the correct romaji, ろん is spelled with a "L" instead of a "R" because it comes from "London"; Lon has shown near fluency in English (offering to translate her community information into English if there was a demand and speaking in English during Soraru's namahousous) and is reported to have stayed in London. The nickname was coined by other members of the NND community. Lon is a because of her tomboy personality and shota-like voice.NicoNicopedia entry on Lon However, she is different from the usual " " because she does not sing in a masculine range during her songs - her voice is naturally shota-like. She has participated in a (trap singer) album. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Asukasoromanya-z with Soraru, MACCO, Suzumu and Saine # (Released on August 27, 2010) # (Released on November 14, 2010) # (Released on March 15, 2011) # Yuuaisuu with Soraru (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # Hallows with Soraru (Released on October 30, 2011) # Acomiku with VOCALISTS (Released on November 30, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Novelyric vol. 1 ~High School Life~ with Soraru, 96Neko and Shamuon (Released on March 14, 2012) # Rink (Junky album) (Released on April 25, 2012) # Gakuen Reversi with Soraru (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # ( 's album) (Released on February 27, 2013) List of Covered Songs (Dance Site of Darkness) (2008.01.23) (Taken down on NND) # "World is Mine" -Boku ver.- (2008.09.14) # "Triple Baka" (2008.10.01) # "Kagamine Len no Bousou" -Short ver.- (2008.10.27) (Taken down on NND) # "PoPiPo" (2008.12.14) (Private) # "Loli Yuukai" (Parody of Roshin Yuukai) (2009.02.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Juvenile" (2009.02.12) # "Kouketsuatsu Girl" (2009.02.24) (Taken down on NND) # "GHOST" (2009.05.30) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) (2009.12.18) # "Eager Believer" (2010.04.29) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2010.05.20) # "Shota Shota☆Night Fever" (2010.06.11) (Community only) # "Okotowarishimasu" (I'm Sorry, but I Must Refuse) (2010.06.24) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.06) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishiment) (2010.11.17) (Taken down on NND) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.12.14) (Community only) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" feat. Lon and Soraru (2010.12.24) # "RAINBOW GIRL" -remix- feat. Lon and Gero (2011.02.22) # "Toeto" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.03.18) # "Sweet Magic" feat. Lon and Junky (2011.04.02) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.04.12) # "Otokonoko Memorable" (2011.05.08) # "Ichirin no Hana" (Single Flower) (2011.06.25) # "Tómur" (2011.07.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Karagenki" (2011.07.29) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince Sama♪ ED) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.08.03) (In Soraru's Community only) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) (2011.08.18) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.09.02) # "Rimokon" feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.09.20) # "Kuuchuu Teien" (2011.10.11) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" (You Who Resemble Me, I Who Resemble You) -Arrange ver.- feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.10.14) # "Hakusai" (2011.11.05) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.09) # "Gemini" feat. Lon And Soraru (2011.12.25) (Community only) # "Double Lariat" (2012.03.03) # "Matryoshka" -Band Arrange- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.04.02) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) (2012.04.20) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) -Arrange ver.- (2012.04.21) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Lon and Kogeinu (2012.04.23) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.05.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.07.18) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.09.06) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.09.28) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) -Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.12.25) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Lon and Soraru (2013.01.23) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-dimensional Dream Fever) (2013.03.09) # "MUGIC" feat. Lon, Soraru, nero, clear, Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) }} Discography |track3composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track4title = Eager Believer |track4lyricist = AhirugunsouP |track4composer = AhirugunsouP |track5title = Hakusai |track5lyricist = LamazeP |track5composer = LamazeP |track6title = Wink・Toranji・Suta |track6lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track6composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track7title = Kuuchuu Teien |track7lyricist = AhirugunsouP |track7composer = AhirugunsouP |track8title = Rimokon |track8lyricist = Wonderful Opportunity |track8composer = Wonderful Opportunity |track9title = Uso to Time Machine |track9lyricist = AhirugunsouP |track9composer = AhirugunsouP |track10title = STOMP THE ENEMY |track10lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track10composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track11title = GHOST |track11lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track11composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track12title = Migikata no Chou |track12lyricist = NoriP |track12composer = NoriP |track13title = Okotowari Shimasu |track13lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track13composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track14title = Ukon Ekisu |track14lyricist = LamazeP |track14composer = LamazeP |track15title = NEW |track15info = -FULL ver.- |track15lyricist = LamazeP |track15composer = LamazeP |track16title = crack　 |track16lyricist = keeno |track16composer = keeno}} |track6composer = Ishifuro |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Yurufuwa Jukai Girl |track7info = (Lon) |track7lyricist = Ishifuro |track7composer = Ishifuro |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Kirai na Hito |track8info = (Soraru) |track8lyricist = Ishifuro |track8composer = Ishifuro |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = Checkmate |track9info = (Soraru, Lon) |track9lyricist = Yucha-P |track9composer = Yucha-P |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Reversible na Houkago |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Soralon Radio Shutchou Ban |track11info = (Bonus) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Rin-chan Nau! (Soraru, Lon) |track12info = (Bonus) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} Gallery cover |MUGIC Soraloneroclearibito.jpg|From left to right: nero, clear, Rib, Soraru, Lon and Itou Kashitarou as seen in their cover of "MUGIC" }} Trivia * Lon has donated her voice for ISAO's Sora Amaha UTAU voicebank. * She resides in Tokyo. * Her blood type is AB. External Links * Twitter Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female) Category:Disputed Gender Category:Completed Pages